Some power tools include brushless electric motors. Power tools with brushless electric motors use a rectifier to convert an alternating current (AC) input into a direct current (DC) that is used to drive the brushless electric motor. Power tools with brushless electric motors also employ a capacitor to lessen ripple and to provide a current when the AC input voltage is unable to do so. Most power tools also include a power switch that directly controls the flow of current through the brushless electric motor. The capacitor and the power switch generate undesirable heat.
Most power tools include several circuit boards that reside inside a housing of the power tool. The circuit boards are used to support the capacitor, the power switch and circuitry that is used for controlling the brushless motor. The circuit boards undesirably increase the volume of the power tool. The connections between the circuit boards are susceptible to wearing out or breaking. This makes the power tool less reliable. Therefore, there is a need for a power tool that has a smaller volume, generates less heat and is more reliable.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.